A wide variety of breast pump systems are known and are commercially available. For example, the Egnell Lact-E electric pump may be used with the collection kit by Medela or the collection kit by G. E. While such breast systems are generally acceptable and accomplish their intended purpose, they still exhibit certain disadvantages. For example, they are to some extent inefficient in that they do not pump as large a quantity of milk from a breast during a reasonable pumping period and thus must be used repeatedly in order to collect the required amount of milk. Of equal or even more importance is the fact that the cup is difficult to maintain in place under pump action and is uncomfortable to the user, particularly when the breast is full and sensitive.
There exists, therefore, a need for breast pump arrangements which do not exhibit the above-mentioned disadvantages. The objects of the present invention are to overcome these disadvantages.